No digas que fue un sueño
by Usagich
Summary: Ash Ketchum, el gran Maestro Pokemon, decide huír de su hogar y amigos tras una fuerte pelea con Misty. Años después, es obligado a regresar de su retir para presidir un evento Pokemon. Todo parece ir bien hasta que se reencuentra con Misty. Ahora el destino le ofrece la oportunidad de vengarse de ella y de todo lo que le ocasionó dolor en su día.
1. Chapter 1

Se tapó los ojos con su antebrazo, aun tumbado en la confortable cama de su habitación, donde parecía a salvo del mundo exterior. El sol era brillante y la luz se colaba a través de las persianas. Calculo mentalmente la hora. Sería como las 12 del mediodía. Estaba seguro por el ruido de los pidgey del jardín y el trasiego de gente por la calle. Se giró y observó el despertador. Durante unos segundos mantuvo la vista pegada, y vió cambiar el minutero. Aquello podría llegar a ser hipnotizante, sobretodo, cuando tu vida había dejado de tener sentido.

El timbre sonó y clavó la mirada en la puerta. Contuvo la respiración y se mantuvo en silencio. Lo que menos le apetecía era recibir a alguien y tener que escuchar un nuevo sermón sobre como había podido permitir que su vida terminase así.

\- Ash, abre la maldita puerta. No trates de engañarme, se que estás en casa – gritó Brock desde el umbral.

Ash maldijo en su interior y soltó una blasfemia. ¿Por qué no le podían dejar tranquilo? Ya era mayorcito para tomar sus propias decisiones, por lo que no necesitaba que sus amigos estuviesen juzgando cada paso que daba.

\- Está bien, si no abres, lo haré yo por la fuerza.

Brock era capaz. En los últimos años había desarrollado una fuerza bruta sin igual debido a su extremo entrenamiento en el gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada. Ash se levantó a regañadientes y buscó una camiseta que ponerse de camino a la puerta. Dio una última respiración profunda antes de abrir.

\- Hasta que apareces – gruñó Brock, dando un manotazo a la puerta y entrando al interior del piso. ¿Tienes idea de que hora es?

\- Hola Brock, yo también me alegro de verte – ironizó Ash cerrando la puerta indiferente.

\- Vístete o llegaremos tarde – inquirió Brock deshaciéndose de la americana de su traje y colgándola en el perchero.

\- Te dije que no iré – gruñó Ash dirigiéndose a la nevera en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca.

\- ¿Vas a despreciar así a la Elite? – indagó Brock. Su amigo no era consciente de lo que aquella acción podía implicar.

\- No les debo nada, y menos después de aquello.

Brock frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuando Ash se había vuelto tan recoroso? Desde el incidente que Ash tuvo con un miembro de la Elite acerca de la gestión de los gimnasios de la región de Kanto, el moreno no había vuelto a poner un pie en la Meseta Añil. Antes la muerte, solía jurar.

\- Ha pasado un año Ash, madura. Además, está claro que quieren redimirse de vuestro enfrentamiento. ¿Hace cuando que no se organiza algo como esto?

\- No me importa – gruñó Ash mientras bebía una cerveza ante la atónita mirada de Brock.

\- Joder Ash. Mira en donde has acabado. Estas podrido de dinero, sin embargo vives en este minúsculo piso en la ciudad más alejada de toda la región de Johto, y en medio de esta leonera.

\- Me gusta – respondió seco.

\- Está bien, Ash. Pongamos que te encanta esta vida. ¿Por qué no vienes entonces para darle en toda las narices a Deborah y el resto? Te creen desaparecido. Ya es hora que la persona que ostenta el título de Maestro Pokemon por sexto año consecutivo haga acto de presencia.

\- Gracias Brock. Pero no estoy de humor.

Brock se contuvo. Si Ash no aparecía en la velada de esta noche y se comportaba como una persona normal ante el resto de personalidades, la Liga Pokemon revocaría su título de Maestro Pokemon. Esa información había llegado a su correo electrónico personal, a través de su buen amigo Lance, miembro de la Junta Directiva. Lance apreciaba a Ash y sabía que solo Brock podría hacerle cambiar de opinión en ese momento.

\- Si no acudes, le vas a dar el disgusto del siglo a Delia. ¿Vas a hacerle eso a tu madre? – Brock percibió la tensión de Ash, al ver su mandíbula tensa.

\- Eso es muy trapero – gruñó Ash resignado.

Brock había dado en su punto débil. No quería decepcionar a su madre. No más de lo que ya estaba. Iría a la recepción, recibiría ese estúpido título de campeón invicto, tomaría un par de copas y regresaría a casa. Además, es bastante probable que Deborah y su séquito no contase con su presencia, así que podría estar bastante bien aparecer de improviso.

Habían llegado veinte minutos tarde a la recepción, pero los asistentes todavía estaban tomando algo en el Hall del hotel. Sintió que las miradas comenzaban a recaer en él y comenzó a escuchar murmullos. Hasta podía adivinar lo que la gente estaba comentando.

\- Mira, son Tracey y Richie – comentó Brock, haciendo un aspaviento para saludarles.

\- ¡Ash! – gritó Richie con jubiló mientras le saludaba efusivamente con un apretón de manos. ¿Cómo le va a nuestro querido superior? – río abiertamente.

\- Es cierto, Ash. No estaría de más que te pasases por el Observatorio a darnos unos consejos – bromeo Tracey dándole una palmada en la espalda

\- Tracey, reza porque no aparezca en tu observatorio. Puede que ese día estuviese de mal humor y decidiese clausurarlo – ironizó Ash con una copa en la mano.

Estaban pasando un buen rato y todo se encontraba bastante animado, y el ambiente era menos tenso de lo que se imaginaba de camino a la recepción del hotel. Incluso cuando llegaron May, Dawn y Serena, todo se mantuvo en un estado de perfecta calma. Era bueno reencontrarse con amigos, sobretodo después del año que había pasado.

Serena parecía muy cercana a él esa noche, preocupándose por saber todo de su vida, e incluso haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas estúpidas con tal de captar su atención. Un par de veces, le sonrío seductor. Puede que esa noche necesitase algo de compañía, y quien mejor que ella para lamerle sus viejas heridas.

Estaba animado, hablando con Dawn y Tracey sobre la importancia de la coordinación entre los Centros Pokemon de Kanto. Casí se había olvidado de sus problemas. Y entonces sucedió. Escuchó algo que le puso los pelos de punta y logró que su joven corazón dejase de latir en ese mismo instante. No podía ser. No podía ser cierto.

\- Ash, ¿te comió la lengua el gato? – bromeo Dawn mirándole extrañada, e intercambiando gestos con Tracey.

El se mantuvo en silencio. Completamente paralizado a la espera de que volviese a suceder. Su corazón retomó el pulso, y comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. Comenzó a notar como le sudaban las manos y el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él.

\- Tío, estás palido. ¿Estás bien? – preguntó extrañado Tracey, tocando el hombro de su amigo para llamar su atención.

Ash miró a Tracey, y justo cuando iba a responder que no sucedía nada, que todo había sido producto de su imaginación, volvió a escucharlo. Aquel sonido. La comprobación veraz de que no se estaba volviendo loco. Esa risa. Esa voz.

Ash se dio la vuelta y buscó con la mirada. El peor de sus presagios se hizo realidad al verla con aquel precioso vestido turquesa y su melena pelirroja ondulada que caía con gracia por la espalda. Todavía no podía ver su rostro, pero estaba seguro de que era ella. No podía ser de otra manera.

\- ¡Que tonto! – río ella a carcajada limpia mientras ladeaba ligeramente el rostro.

Ash clavó los ojos en ella. Allí estaba. Misty. Fabulosa y feliz, como si los años no hubiesen pasado por ella. Atónito primero al ver que su acompañante no era otro que Gary Oak, y después furioso con Brock porque le hubiese ocultado el pequeño detalle de que Misty también estaría allí.

\- Ash…-susurró Dawn, al ver que el moreno se había percatado de la presencia de la pelirroja.

\- Disculpen chicos. Vuelvo en un rato – sonrío levemente antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Después de cinco minutos de búsqueda, encontró a Brock y Joy de ciudad verde charlando amigablemente en una de las terrazas del hotel.

\- Por que no me lo dijiste – gritó furioso Ash hacia su amigo, agarrándole por las solapas. ¿Fue apropósito?

\- ¡Cálmate, tio! – dijo Brock, soltándose de su agarre. ¿A que viene esto?

\- Yo mejor les dejo, chicos – dijo Joy, volviendo al interior.

\- A ella. Ella está aquí. Tu lo sabías, ¿no?

Brock le miró serenamente y asintió.

\- Traicionado por mi mejor amigo. Increíble – gruñó Ash incrédulo.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciese, Ash? ¿Decirte que Misty estaría en la recepción? No quería empeorar las cosas – trató de explicarse, aun sabiendo que había tomado la mejor decisión al no decirle nada a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué narices hace ella aquí? – interrogó. Yo no la invité.

\- Es la líder del Gym de Celeste y por tanto representante de la ciudad. Lo sabrías si no te hubieses encerrado voluntariamente en tu zulo por un año.

\- ¿Ella es líder de Celeste? – preguntó más bien para sus adentros. Si que había crecido rápido la niña. Eso acrecentó su furia interna.

\- Y encima acompañada del estúpido de Oak. La cosa mejora – dijo Ash sacándo un cigarrillo.

\- Gary y Misty están haciendo una investigación de campo sobre el origen del Gyarados Rojo. Quizás por eso les notases más cercanos.

\- Puede que incluso no tenga que ver con la investigación, si no con asuntos de cama – dijo sin pensar.

\- ¡Ash! – gruñó Brock. Ese comentario estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

Ash dio una calada a su cigarro e inhaló el humo con intensidad. Comenzó a relajarse y a entender que con ese comentario, no había hecho más que tocar fondo. No debería importarle lo que Misty hiciera con su vida, ni con quien pasaba su tiempo. Ya no era asunto suyo desde hace bastante tiempo. Negó con la cabeza y se autoconvenció de que debía marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Por nada del mundo quería volverla a ver, mucho menos escuchar su risa, fruto de las estupideces de un ser como Gary Oak.

\- Disculpate de mi parte con Lance y compañía. No me encuentro bien. Nos vemos – dijo sin esperar a que Brock replicase.

Avanzó rápidamente y esquivó a la muchedumbre que le aclamaba tan rápido como pudo. Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era soportar a su club de fans. Corrío, corrío y corrío sin parar, sin pensar, sin evitar recordar el sonido de la musical risa de Misty. Ahora, lo llevaba grabado a fuego en su memoria y eso le produjo rabia.

Mientras tanto en la recepción, Misty y Gary seguían contando sus anécdotas de investigación con el Gyarados rojo a otros compañeros de pesquisas, que sonreían complice al ver la gran conexión y química que mantenían investigador y líder.

\- ¿Quién soy? – dijo una voz femenina tapando los ojos de la pelirroja, y logrando que soltase un pequeño gritito ante la impresión. No podía ser verdad. ¡Dawn!

\- La morena más chismosa de la región – comentó Misty girándose para darle un gran abrazo a su amigo. ¿Es una broma? ¡Pensé que estabas en Hoen!

\- Y lo estaría, si no fuera porque Tracey me arrastro a este acto tan aburrido. ¿Cómo te va todo, Mist? – sonrío apenada la morena. ¿Sabría ella que Ash había regresado a Kanto?

\- ¡Genial! No podría irme mejor. Mis investigaciones con Gary por fin empiezan a mostrar resultados esperanzadores, por lo que conseguiremos rápidamente apoyo del Gabinete de Investigación de Kanto. Pero no quiero aburrirte con estos temas, ¿Quién mas ha venido?

Dawn tragó saliva e hizo una mueca. ¿Debía decirle a su amiga que su amor platónico había regresado tras un año desaparecido? Pensó rápidamente y decidió no comentar nada ya que lo más probable, es que Ash después de esa noche, se marchase para no volver. Eso le produciría mucho dolor a Misty, además de que la descentraría de sus deberes en la investigación y la asunción repentina de responsabilidades del gimnasio de Celeste.

\- Por ahí están May, Tracey, Brock y Serena – hizo un aspavientos señalando a la parte trasera del Hall.

Por un momento Dawn creyó ver en el rostro de la pelirroja un atisbo de decepción. Podía ser que todavía lo tuviese presente. No, de ninguna manera. No debía después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Ash llevaba tres horas en la cama de su hotel, y a penas podía conciliar el sueño. Toda la vorágine de acontecimientos del último año, había acabado por convertirle en un ser amargado y huraño. Tal era así, que incluso su mejor amigo, su compañero de batallas Pikachu, había decidido quedarse en Pueblo Paleta con Delia después de aquel enfrentamiento con La Elite.

\- Parecía feliz, y debería alegrarme por ella…-susurró en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Pero, ¿Por qué soy incapaz de hacerlo?

Lo era. Dolía ver que ella seguía igual que siempre. Como si el paso de los últimos doce meses no le hubiera provocado más que alegrías y buenos momentos. Estaba en el momento más alto de su carrera profesional, y conociendo a Misty, dudaba que fuese a quedarse ahí. Le sorprendió que hubiese conseguido por fin el Liderazgo de Celeste.

Estaba claro que era la más eficaz de sus hermanas en cuanto a entrenamiento, no así en habilidades de comunicación con La Elite, que había denegado su candidatura tres veces. Eso había provocado grandes tiranteces entre Misty y Lance, y un profundo rencor por parte de la pelirroja.

Se giró sobre su costado y observó con desesperación que eran las 2:49 de la mañana. Suspiró profundamente y entonces su teléfono móvil se alumbro y vibró. Un mensaje. ¿Sería ella?, ¿Ya se habría enterado de que estaba de vuelta? ¿Querría verle?

Se estiró y con un brazo logo alcanzar el terminal, aunque para su gran sorpresa y decepción el mensaje recibido no era de la pelirroja, si no de Serena, su ultima compañera de viaje antes de proclamarse campeón de la Liga Pokemon.

"Te fuiste muy pronto. ¿Estás bien? Estoy preocupada. Contesta"

Ash se lo pensó un par de veces antes de contestar. Le apetecía pasar la noche acompañado, pero reconocía que era muy cruel y egoísta aprovecharse de alguien como Serena, sin importar las consecuencias que podrían derivar de una noche de sexo en su hotel.

"Todo bien. Estaba cansado del viaje. Hablamos mañana. Besos"

Misty regresó a casa con un increíble dolor de pies. Los tacones no estaban hechos para ella. Donde estuviesen unas buenas deportivas…Se los quitó dando una ligera patada y caminó hacia la nevera en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca. Durante la recepción, había mantenido la compostura para evitar habladurías, pues ahora que obstentaba el título de Lider debía cuidar más aun las apariencias. Abrió la nevera y comenzó a revolver entre las estanterías, cuando la voz de su hermana Daisy la sobresaltó tanto que logró golpearse con la nuca en una estantería del frigorífico.

\- Auch – protestó la pelirroja frotándose la nuca que palpitaba tras el golpe.

\- Tu siempre tan despistada. ¿Qué tal en la reunión esa? – preguntó Daisy poniéndose un vaso de leche.

\- Bastante bien, la verdad. Lo he pasado en grande viendo a los chicos. Hacía ya tiempo que no sabía de ellos – sonrío la pelirroja.

\- ¿Los…chicos? – preguntó su hermana extrañada. Esto le sorprendió mucho a Misty.

\- Si, ya sabes. Tracey, Brock, Dawn, Serena…

\- ¿Eso es todo? – volvió a preguntar. ¿Y con él?

\- ¿Él? A que te refieres. Que más tendría que haber pasado – preguntó Misty curiosa mientras daba un bocado a un trozo de manzana.

\- ¿No lo sabes? – río Daisy nerviosa, no podía creerlo que fuera ella quien le daría la primicia.

\- ¿Saber que, Dai? Me estás comenzando a preocupar – frunció el ceño ante la mirada pícara de su hermana.

\- Ha vuelto, Misty – dijo su hermana en un susurro.

\- ¿Quién? – su corazón empezó a palpitar sin saber porque. Acaso…

\- Ash, Misty. Ash ha vuelto a Kanto.


	2. Chapter 2

Por más que intentaba pensar que había podido suceder, no era capaz de encontrar la respuesta. Al regreso del hijo pródigo a Kanto, había que sumarle una noticia que le había llegado desde la comisión de la Liga Pokemon que no le gustaba ni un pelo. Dicha noticia había logrado desestabilizarla de tal manera, que ello no había pasado inadvertido para nadie. Incluso su compañero de investigación Gary Oak se percató de que las cosas no iban del todo bien cuando Misty se pasó durante media hora con la vista perdida, mientras hacían pruebas de tejido a uno de los Gyarados.

Sorprendentemente, en un intento por distraerla de sus preocupaciones, el nieto de Oak se había vuelto más insistente con ella durante los últimos días, invítandola a comer, y ofreciéndole grandes ramos de flores todo los días para intentar levantar su ánimo.

Lo cierto es que ella no podía obviar la realidad. Desde que se había enterado del retorno de Ash, no comía, no dormía, no sonreía, y no vivía.

Primero trató de autoconvencerse de que Ash formaba parte de un pasado lejano y que definitivamente había pasado página, pero conforme avanzaba la noche en la que se enteró de la noticia, todos sus recuerdos parecían aflorar con más intensidad. Incluso días atrás había llegado al punto de equivocarse llamando a Gary por el nombre de su antiguo mejor amigo.

Y ahora esa estúpida investigación de la Liga Pokemon sobre el funcionamiento de todos los gimnasios de Kanto. Al parecer Lance había sido informado de que en determinados gimnasios de la costa se estaban produciendo abusos de poder de líderes frente a retadores. Para la sorpresa de todos, el gimnasio de Celeste estaba incluído en tal deshonrosa lista. Misty estaba nerviosa, pues aunque tenía la conciencia tranquila y sabía que no había nada que temer, la incertidumbre la estaba matando día a día. ¿Qué iba a suceder con su hogar y con todo lo que había conseguido lograr a cambio de sacrificar su vida sentimental?

Ash suspiró malhumorado. Solo había una cosa peor que madrugar, y era que le hicieran esperar. Odiaba tener que ver como el minutero avanzaba y el seguía allí sentado, como un pasmarote, sin saber si quiera porque había sido reclamado. No iba con su personalidad eso de estar allí parado, esperando a que las cosas sucediesen, así que se levanto y acudió a la secretaria.

 **Señorita, ¿Van a tenerme mucho esperando?**

 **Ahora mismo le reciben, señor. Tenga un poco de paciencia** – pidió amablemente la secretaria que tecleaba nerviosamente en su ordenador.

Ash la miró con mala cara. No esperaba que se refiriese a el como un señor. Frunció el ceño y se retiró el frondoso flequillo de su rostro.

 **La paciencia es mi punto fuerte…-** susurró por lo bajo de manera irónica.

Decidió que sería más productivo dar un paseo por las instalaciones. Al menos, eso le distraíria durante un rato. Todavía no conocía la nueva sede de la Liga en Meseta Añil, así que comenzó a observar una pared llena de fotos. En un gran ventanal, se mantenían las fotos de los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto. Frunció el ceño y la buscó con la mirada. No tardo mucho en encontrarse con aquellos ojos aguamarina que lo miraban confiada y natural, tan bella como siempre. Aunque Misty ya no lucía como una adolescente, se había convertido en una mujer muy bonita.

Gruño para si mismo. ¿Por qué era tan estúpido y seguía volviendo a tropezar en la misma piedra, una vez tras otra? Intentó apartar la mirada de ella, pero era incapaz. Era como verse en un espejo. La mirada retadora de la que en su día había sido su única prioridad.

 **Ash, que bueno que viniste** – gritó al fondo del pasillo Lance mientras hacia un aspaviento. Ash bendijo la distracción y se giró para saludarle con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

 **Es bueno verte de nuevo** – comentó amablemente, aunque con cierta falta de sinceridad.

 **Seguro** – dijo Lance estrechando la mano del moreno, y dándose cuenta de la hostilidad. **¿Cómo has estado? Te ves pálido.**

 **He tenido días mejores** – Ash clavó la mirada en un Lance sorprendido por la respuesta. **¿Qué hago aquí?**

 **Tu siempre tan ansioso** – exclamó Lance de buen humor golpeando enérgicamente el hombro del moreno. **Pasa a mi despacho y te contaré los detalles.**

Ash se mantuvo un paso por detrás de Lance durante el recorrido. No quería dar la impresión de persona desagradable pero tampoco quería comportarse como un hipócrita haciendo ver que no había pasado nada años atrás. Porque si había pasado algo. Algo tan gordo que había logrado alejar al Maestro Pokemon invicto de Kanto del círculo de La Elite.

 **¿Gustas tomar algo? Café, vino, cerveza…-** sugirió Lance con un tono amable.

 **Al grano Lance** – pidió Ash mientras tomaba asiento y cuadraba su espalda para acomodarse en el asiento de piel.

 **Verás, últimamente nos han llegado muchas denuncias de retadores sobre los abusos que al parecer se están cometiendo en determinados gimnasios de la región de Kanto**.

Lance se movía grácil por el despacho, paseando su taza de te. Parecía mantenerse en una tensa calma, claro que era evidente que algo carcomía al Maestro Dragón por dentro. Incluso para alguien tan poco observador como Ash, el ligero traqueteo de la cerámica en manos de Lance no había pasado desapercibido.

 **Eso no es una novedad** – comentó indiferente.

 **No lo sería, sino fuera porque las demandas se han triplicado desde el último año. Como jefe de La Elite no puedo hacer oídos sordos a las quejas de otros entrenadores. Si se están dando unas condiciones de desigualdad y abuso entre líderes y retadores quiero saberlo.**

 **Puede que no estés preparado para conocer la verdad, Lance. El mundo de la competición ha cambiado en los últimos años** – comentó Ash endureciendo el gesto. Lance carraspeo y tomó asiento.

 **Por eso te necesito, Ash. Pese a todo…-** Lance hizo una pausa buscando la palabra adecuada – **el jaleo que hubo el año pasado, sigues siendo mi hombre de confianza. Nadie mejor que el Maestro Pokemon actual para informarme de cuan cierto es esta situación.**

Ash se sonrío y lambió su labio inferior. Después negó con su cabeza. Lance comprendió que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles con él después de todo.

 **¿Quieres que me convierta en tu chivo espiatorio?** – preguntó Ash indignado.

 **No, Ash. Quiero que seas tú quien evalué las condiciones de igualdad en los gimnasios y la aptitud de los líderes para tratar determinados aspectos. En el caso de que aceptaras, nosotros nos haríamos cargo de todo.**

Ash le miró y volió a sonreir fríamente. Así era La Elite, cuando menos te lo esperabas, decidía volver a contar contigo. Hace un año se había marchado y nadie se había interesado por su paradero. Ahora Lance se veía en problemas y acudía a él como un niño pequeño.

 **Gracias por la oferta Lance, pero no estoy interesado. Supongo que encontraras otra persona…**

 **No entiendes, Ash** – interrumpió Lance. **Esto no se trata de si te apetece o no. Quieras o no tendrás que hacerlo. Entre tus muchos deberes como Maestro Pokemon, está el de velar por la seguridad e integridad del sistema de competiciones de Kanto. No puedes obviar el problema.**

 **Escúchame bien Lance, porque solo lo diré una vez. No lo haré** – masculló ante la incrédula mirada del entrenador de dragones. **Estoy fuera de todo esto.**

 **¿Renunciaras a tu título de Maestro? Porque La Elite está cansada de tener un Maestro perdido en un pueblo de mala muerte, en otra región…** \- amenazó el pelirojo. **No hay más posibilidades, Ketchum, o lo tomas…o lo tomas** – sentenció.

Ash le miró por un segundo y después volvió a desviar su rostro hacia el gran ventanal donde se podía observar multitud de Fearows y Pidgeottos sobrevolando el cielo. No podía permitirse el lujo de perder aquello por lo que había luchado tanto. Ese título había sido el fruto de años de entrenamiento, de lágrimas, de esfuerzo, de pérdidas. No iba a consentir que también le arrebatasen aquello por lo que había luchado. Se lamentó de encontrarse en esa situación. Se lamentó de haberle abierto la puerta a su amigo Brock. De creer que las cosas serían distintas. De verla de nuevo. De comportarse como un idiota, con su madre, con sus amigos, incluso con Pikachu.

Lance bebió un sorbo de su taza de té y carraspeo. Estaba impaciente.

 **¿Qué tendría que hacer?** – Lance sonrío para sus adentros.

 **Evaluar el estado de las instalaciones del gimnasio, aptitud del líder para enfrentar el duelo, estado de los pokemon, conocimientos sobre ataques, naturaleza, fortalezas y debilidades…Una vez evaluado todos estos aspectos, realizarás un informe en el que expliques si podemos seguir dando apoyo a ese gimnasio, o si por el contrario debemos clausurarlo.**

 **¿Qué sucederá si descubro que algún líder del gimnasio está infringiendo las normas?**

 **Se destituirá al líder y se le juzgará por sus delitos.**

 **Solo por curiosidad…** \- carraspeo y se reincorporó sobre su silla **-¿Cuántos gimnasios hay para evaluar?**

 **Al menos cinco. Ciudad Azafran, Azulona, Fucsia, Celeste y Carmín…**

Ash se quedó sin respiraicón y se tocó la barbilla con su mano derecha. Su mirada se perdió de nuevo entre la inmesidad del ventanal mientras escuchaba a Lance a hablar de fondo. ¿El gimnasio de Celeste estaba entre los sospechosos de utilizar coacción en sus combates? Dudaba mucho que las hermanas Waterflower permitieran semejante despropósito, más que nada por el desinterés de éstas por combatir por la medalla cascada. Pero ahora era Misty la nueva líder, y por todos era conocido su gran competitividad y lo poco que le gustaba perder en un combate. ¿Habría mejorado en las destrezas que había desarrollado como entrenadora de pokemon de agua en los viajes a diferentes regiones? ¿Realmente Misty permitiría que en su hogar se diera lugar a desigualdades entre retadores y líder?

 **Se lo que estás pensando, Ash. Yo también dudo mucho que todos estos gimnasios estén infringiendo la Ley, pero nuestro deber y responsabilidad es asegurarnos de que está sucediendo con esto. ¿Qué me dices?**

Ash le miró. Estaba pensando. Frunció el ceño. Sabía que volver a ver a Misty le destruiría y lo llevaría de nuevo al abismo, como tiempo atrás, pero también era consciente que más que nunca, el destino parecía ofrecerle la oportunidad de vengarse por el pasado.

 **Supongo que podría intentarlo…** \- terminó accediendo ante la alegría de Lance.

 **No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima, amigo. No lo sabes bien. Ultimemos los detalles para tu viaje.**

Ash volvió a dejar de escuchar. Su sonrisa irónica y fría apareció, de nuevo, en su rostro. Pronto estaría de regreso en su hogar, dispuesto a poner a cada persona en el lugar que le corresponde, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello. Habría venganza para todos los que le habían robado su felicidad, de eso estaba seguro.

Misty escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de los niños en la calle y abrió los ojos de repente. ¿Qué hora era? Se giró lentamente sobre la cama y cogió su reloj, que descansaba en la mesilla de noche. Abrió lentamente un ojo y observó. Volvió a cerrarlo, y tras unos segundos, se incorporó de golpe.

No podía ser cierto. Las 9:45.

Soltó un grito y de un salto salió de su cama directa a la ducha. ¡Llegaba tarde! Justo hoy, justo ese día. La Liga Pokemon había decidido comenzar la investigación de los Gimnasios en Ciudad Celeste y había sido informada que el Inspector pasaría por el recinto a las 9:30. Se arregló tan rápido como pudo y salió de casa como una exhalación antes de que sus hermanas pudieran mediar palabra.

Ash llevaba quince minutos esperando en la puerta del gimnasio que se mantenía cerrada a cal y canto. Frunció el ceño y observó un cartel pegado en la puerta principal sobre la actuación del musical "La Cenicienta" con las hermanas Waterflower. Seguía observando la puerta cuando vio en el cristal de la puerta el reflejo de la pelirroja aproximarse con su bicicleta a toda velocidad mientras exclamaba cuanto lo sentía.

 **Señor, siento muchísimo lo sucedido** – gritaba ella mientras corría hasta las escaleras de entrada al gimnasio. **No se que ha sucedido** – se paró ante la espalda de un hombre moreno que se mantenía inmóvil, y aprovechando para coger aire.

 **Buenos días** – dijo Ash girándose lentamente y clavando su mirada en la pelirroja.

¿Esa voz? Misty contuvo la respiración y le vió. No podía ser cierto. Sintió sus piernas temblar, y su corazón a punto de salir del pecho.

 **¡Ash!** – gritó sorprendida Misty. Pudo observar como Ash mantenía su rostro rígido, sin atisbo de sonrisa, y entonces comprendió que la situación empeoraría de un momento a otro. **¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Vengo a realizar la evaluación del Gimnasio Ciudad Celeste** – comentó serio retirando la mirada a otro punto, ante la sorpresa de Misty.

 **¿Qué?** – se incorporó nerviosa. Tragó saliva.

 **¿Entramos? Llevo quince minutos esperando por ti, lo que demuestra que tu sentido de la responsabilidad está muy por debajo de lo esperado** – comentó Ash fríamente ante la indignación de Misty.

Estaba a punto de contestarle. De increparle y preguntarle si eso era todo lo que iba a decirle. Después de un año sin verse y de todo lo que había sucedido, ¿eso era todo? ¿Aquella iba a ser la relación entre el moreno y ella? ¿Puro trabajo?

 **¿Y bien?** – inquirió Ash, algo impaciente. **No tengo todo el día.**

Misty pasó a su lado clavando su mirada en él. Sin duda era Ash Ketchum, y el último año apenas le había desmejorado, pero si notaba en él una incipiente frialdad. Estaba irreconocible. Sabía que intentar relajar el asunto no funcionaría, por lo que se limitó a obedecer. Muy a su pesar.

Ash observó las instalaciones mientras escuchaba los pasos de una Misty que se mantenía un paso por delante encendiendo las luces del recinto. Llegaron a la piscina central y ella se paró para mirarle. Estaba hermosa. Ash frunció el ceño, pues parecía que la peliroja quería decirle algo pero no se arrancaba.

 **¿Cuándo regresaste?** – se atrevió a preguntar ella finalmente.

 **La semana pasada** – dijo mientras comprobaba la temperatura de las piscinas y tomaba nota en su libreta de notas.

Misty tragó saliva y se mordió el labio. Qué situación tan violenta, incluso cuando todo parecía estar rodeado de una perfecta calma, sabía que Ash podría explotar en cualquier momento. Solo con mirar a sus ojos sentía su cuerpo en ebullición, y no sabía si sería por la rabia acumulada o por la sensación de que empezaban a despertarse antiguos sentimientos.

 **¿Cuántos Pokemon están registrados como oficiales en los combates de medalla?** – preguntó Ash sacando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.

 **Cuatro. En ocasiones, alguno más** – dijo ella tratando de centrarse en la conversación.

 **Sabrás que es necesario comunicar a La Elite cualquier cambio en tu equipo….-** sentenció el quitándose la chaqueta y dejando al descubierto su torso cubierto por una camiseta negra ceñida.

 **Claro** – respondió ella tratando de disimular. En verdad no lo sabía, pero no quería dar ninguna señal de debilidad ante su examinador. Mucho menos ante Ash.

 **Te veo un poco tensa** – dijo el sonriendo fríamente y clavando sus ojos en ella **– así que vamos a terminar con toda esta parafernalia.**

 **¿Parafernalia?** – preguntó ella extrañada.

 **¿Nombre de tu Pokemon predominante?**

 **Starmie. A veces puede llegar a ser Seal o…**

 **Suficiente. Nivel alcanzado.**

 **45.**

 **Ataques de tipo agua.**

 **Pistola agua, Rayo burbu…**

 **Tipo de Naturaleza.**

 **¿Naturaleza?** – su corazón comenzó a palpitar, aquello parecía un examen en toda regla. Trató de concentrarse pero la impenetrable mirada del moreno, que la observaba juzgando sus conocimientos la sacaba de sus casillas. **¿Qué importa eso?**

 **Límitate a contestar, por favor.**

 **Audaz.**

 **Error. La naturaleza de Starmie es miedosa. Eso facilita un aumento de la velocidad en el ataque. Creo que como líder de gimnasio deberías saberlo** – comentó el con sarcasmo, mientras seguía con aquella sonrisa estúpida que la sacaba de sus casillas.

 **Podría haber contestado si no estuvieses mirándome y juzgando cada palabra que digo** – estalló la pelirroja, mientras Ash parecía mantenerse imperturbable.

 **Es mi deber evaluar tus habilidades como líder de gimnasio, y déjame decirte que estás en muy baja forma. Tanto que hasta da vergüenza que participes del equipo de líderes de Kanto** – dijo Ash guardando el bolígrafo y dándole la espalda a una Misty apunto de explotar.

 **¡Tu que sabras! ¿Me has visto luchar en el último año? Si lo vieras, sabrías que me mantengo como campeona invicta** – gritó para la sorpresa de Ash. Misty todavía podía ser aquella niña desagradable y chillona.

Justo en el momento en que Ash iba a darle el estocazo definitivo, apareció Gary Oak en las instalaciones.

Traía consigo un ramo de azucenas blancas, y su alegría quedó congelada en su rostro al ver al intruso en el gimnasio. Una parte de él quisó salir corriendo y propinar un puñetazo al guaperas que había vuelto del mismo infierno, para terminar de rematar a Misty. Si, había sido su amigo de la infancia, e incluso rival. Le recordaba con cariño, pero no podía perdonarle todo el daño causado a la pelirroja. El jamás olvidaría aquello.

Ignorando por completo al moreno, se acerco a Misty y le propinó un abrazo afectuoso mientras le besaba la frente. Ash no pudo evitar sentirse realmente mal al ver aquella muestra de afecto que la pelirroja había agradecido con una gran sonrisa, pero por otro lado, agradecía la aparición del investigador Pokemon que había evitado una confrontación mayor con la líder de Celeste. ¿Podían ser celos?

 **¿Qué hay?** – preguntó Gary con mala cara mientras mantenía en sus brazos a Misty.

 **Hola Gary. También me alegro de verte** – ironizó Ash clavando su mirada en él.

 **Ojalá pudiese decir lo mismo** – gruñó para sus adentros, mientras dirigía su mirada de nuevo a Misty – **Cielo, hoy tendré que quedarme hasta tarde. La investigación está en la fase de comprobaciones y no podemos detenernos ahora.**

 **Está bien. En cuanto pueda, iré en tu búsqueda** – dijo ella sin entrar en detalles. Gary asintió y tras dar una última mirada a Ash desapareció por un pasillo.

Ash la miró y descubrió para su dolor, una ligera sonrojez en las mejillas de la entrenadora. Aquello le encenció por dentro y antes de que pudiese dar cuenta, estaba soltando una burrada por la boca.

 **¿Tu nuevo fichaje?**

 **¿Perdona?** – respondió ella con los ojos muy abiertos. Ash río a carcajada limpia.

 **Vamos Misty, no te hagas la tonta. Nunca se te ha dado bien** – dijo Ash guardando los papeles en su carpeta. **A decir verdad, jamás pensé que fueses a caer tan bajo.**

 **¿De que hablas?** – dijo ella acercándose a él.

 **¿Gary Oak? ¿En serio? El patetismo de tu vida no tiene límites. Pensé que habías tocado fondo hace un año, pero veo que todavía puedes superarte.**

 **Quizás él sea lo que anduve buscando durante todo este tiempo.**

Ash clavó su mirada en ella. Ella clavó su mirada en él. Le estaba retando. Estaba furioso. Ella estaba furiosa. Aquellos ojos azules brillaban intensamente. Las manos de la peliroja apretadas a ambos lados de sus caderas denotaban la tensión acumulada.

 **Por hoy es suficiente. Te llamaré para avisar de mi nueva visita. Adios**. – dijo él girándose.

 **Espera** – pidió desesperada cogiéndole del brazo y obligándole a detener su camino. **¿Eso es todo? ¿Adios? ¿No nos vemos en un año y lo único que vas a decirme es "adiós? – sollozó ella con rabia. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Ya no eres el Ash que creía conocer.**

 **El Ash que conocías murió. Hace exactamente un año. Tú lo dejaste morir. No esperes que ahora me comporte como si nada hubiese sucedido, Misty.**

El volvió a emprender su camino, liberándose del agarre de la pelirroja, mientras trataba de relajar sus pensamientos. Necesitaba alejarse de allí. Alejarse de Misty, del Gimnasio, y de Ciudad Celeste si era necesario. No podía soportar encontrarse en el mismo lugar que ella. Creyó que el tiempo y la distancia relajarían las cosas, pero el encuentro tan solo había conseguido remover en él antiguas heridas. Los viejos sentimientos de la adolescencia habían brotado de nuevo y el moreno ya no sabía como manejar esa situación.

Salió del gimnasio dando un portazo y sin pensarlo demasiado, cogió su móvil y mandó un mensaje.

" _ **¿Estás libre esta noche? Ven a mi casa, Serena"**_


	3. Chapter 3

El techo no ofrecía nada interesante que ver, pero al menos servía de distracción para un Ash confundido, con la conciencia a medio carcomer, que trataba de no pensar en el error que acaba de cometer. Cegado por la rabia y las ganas de olvidar, había llamado a su gran amiga Serena para pasar la noche en compañía.

Aquella inocente joven, aun sabiendo las intenciones del Maestro Pokemon, había acudido a su apartamento sin dudarlo. Y aunque al principio Ash se sintió feliz, distraído por el placer momentáneo, pronto llegó ese estúpido sentimiento de culpabilidad que le acechaba últimamente, y que se estaba haciendo ya demasiado familiar.

Se tocó el abdomen por debajo de la camiseta, dejando entrever sus abdominales y suspiró. Una nueva cagada del señor Maestro Pokemon. Niños, no hagáis esto en casa, pensó con resignación. Giró su rostro y se encontró con la espalda desnuda de Serena, que se movía al compás de su respiración. Estaba dormida. Sin duda, Serena no debía tener ninguna preocupación en su cabeza, pues descansaba en un profundo sueño. Resopló agotado, y ella respondió girándose y colocando su brazo derecho en el pecho de Ash.

El se tensó. Ese gesto era demasiado íntimo para lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos. Lo retiró con cuidado y se giró sobre si mismo. Tenía que dormir si o si, pues mañana le esperaba otro interminable día junto a Misty Waterflower.

El ruido de la cafetera le despertó. Una voz femenina que tarareaba en la cocina le recordó el gran error cometido. Ya no había manera de escapar, tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Se levantó con desgana y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Serena. Una serie de dibujos animados acompañaba a la rubia, que estaba sentada sobre un taburete de la cocina con las piernas cruzadas. Parecía contenta.

 **Buenos días…-** susurró el, procurando no establecer contacto visual con ella.

 **¿Sabes?** **Todavía no me puedo creer que hiciesen también una serie animada de tu vida. Es tan, pero tan increíble** – río encantada.

 **Yo tampoco…-** sururro malhumorado. **Mejor quítala.**

 **¿Por qué?** – dijo ella extrañada. **Si me hiciesen una serie a mi, grabaría todos los capítulos para verlos uno tras otro.**

 **Sólo quítala, Serena** – ordenó Ash fijando la vista en ella. Serena le miró confundida, y finalmente accedió.

 **Está bien…¡Vaya humor, ya por la mañana!** –

Una serie de dibujos animados. El último invento de La Elite. Tengo que ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más. Menuda absurdez. Quizás hace años ese hubiese sido su lema. Pero ese Ash había muerto hace tiempo. Todo en su vida había dejado de tener sentido. La vorágine de la fama, ser el ejemplo de los entrenadores, un sex symbol acosado por fans no era para él. Nadie le había dicho que llegar a ser el Maestro Pokemon no solo consistía en ganar si no también conllevaría perder muchas cosas.

 **¿Ash?** – gritó Serena poniendo sus brazos en jarra. **¿Me estás escuchando?**

 **¿Qué?**

 **Ay, siempre tan despistado. Que que harás hoy** – repitió ella hablando muy despacio.

 **Tengo…cosas que hacer** – frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué?

Serena captó la negativa de Ash a su indirecta y se mordió el labio. Tenía pensado organizar una ruta en la que irían de compras, a comer fuera y después quien sabe, quizás podría repetirse lo de la noche anterior. Pero sabía que el entrenador Pokemon no cedería, lo conocía demasiado bien, por eso prefirió abandonar su plan.

 **Por nada. Curiosidad** – sonrío abiertamente.

 **Bien…Puedes irte cuando quieras** – pidió mientras se daba la vuelta para no tener que ver la cara de Serena.

Ella no dijo nada. En el fondo no le sorprendió esa actitud. El tampoco volvió a decir palabra. Serena. Serenita. Pobre oveja descarriada, a buen lobo has venido a parar, pensó Ash para si mismo mientras se preparaba para salir.

 **Eres un auténtico traidor** – gritó Misty por el teléfono **. Todos estos años confiando en ti. ¿Así me lo pagas?**

 **Querida, calmate un poco. No te sienta nada bien ese humor.**

 **¡No me digas que me calme! Le has traído hasta mi** – se retiró el flequillo con fuerza de la frente. **¿No había otro inspector? ¿tenía que ser él? Por que no me atas una soga al cuello y me tiras por un barranco.**

 **Misty, por Dios. Que dramática eres. Es Ash Ketchum. Tu amigo de la infancia, joder** – gruñó Lance.

 **Mi ex amigo** – corrigió ella con un tinte de pena.

 **¿Has tenido problemas con él acaso? ¿Te ha insultado? ¿Despreciado? Si es así, házmelo saber, por favor.**

Misty silenció. Hay cosas peores que un insulto o desprecio. La indiferencia, es sin duda, la peor de las actitudes que podían venir de Ash.

 **¿Hasta cuándo?** – preguntó ella resignada, dejándose caer en el sofá del Hall del Gimnasio.

 **Lo que dure la investigación. Estate tranquila, Misty. No me cabe duda que todo irá bien. Te tengo que dejar.**

 **Pero…**

Misty miró el teléfono con furia. Estaba comunicando. El condenado de Lance le había vuelto a dejar con la palabra en la boca y le había colgado. Así le pagaba su amistad. Enviando a su mayor enemigo al Gimnasio que le estaba dando de comer. Parecía una paradoja. Ash el encargado de arruinar su vida de nuevo, esta vez con una clausura de uno de los Gimnasios más longevos en Kanto. Gruñó. No podía consentir que el trabajo de sus padres se perdiese así como así.

 **Tendré que ser un poco amable** – dijo Misty en voz baja.

El sonido de la puerta principal avisó a Misty de la llegada de alguien. Miró su reloj. Demasiado temprano para cualquier otra persona. Tenía que ser el de nuevo. Apretó los puños, puso su mejor cara, y se dirigió a la entrada.

 **¡Buenos días, Ash!** – saludó ella alegre. Ash se tensó.

 **Buenos días. Veo que esta vez has sido puntual –** apuntó el, procurando distraerse de aquella sonrisa tan fascinante que le mostraba la peliroja.

 **Creeme. Ayer fue una excepción. Te lo aseguro. ¿Continuamos?** – volvió a sonreír ante la indiferencia de Ash. Como dolia.

 **¿Tienes despacho? Hoy quisiera ver papeleo.**

 **Si. Hay uno en la plata de arriba** – contestó ella extrañada. Por aquí.

Detrás de ti.

Misty se alistó los pliegues de su nuevo vestido. Había estado meses esperando para estrenarlo. Se decía así misma que esperaría por una ocasión especial. Y allí se encontraba, con aquel precioso vestido, y un hombre estúpido que ni siquiera le había dicho lo guapa y cambiada que estaba. No sabía ni porque había decidido echarse perfume o peinarse el cabello, pero lo había hecho, y había disfrutado arreglándose para la ocasión. Que ingenua.

 **Es aquí** – dijo encendiendo las luces de un imponente salón, con paredes de cristal, que mostraba el paisaje espectacular que rodeaba a Celeste. Hace tiempo que no lo utilizamos, espero que sea de tu agrado.

 **Está bien. No hace falta que te quedes. Puedes ir…-** guardó silencio por un momento – **a hacer aquello que sueles hacer en tu día a día.**

 **No. Está bien. Hoy no tengo nada importante a lo que atender** – dijo ella nerviosa.

 **Como quieras** – respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

Misty le miró. Había cambiado mucho. Ya no se veía como un crío perdido. Cada movimiento del Maestro Pokemon imprimía una seguridad y aplomo que impresionaba. Sus facciones se habían endurecido y seguía luciendo aquel cabello alborotado que tan sexy le hacía. Se había convertido en un hombre.

Sin embargo ella seguía pareciendo la misma niña de siempre. La misma niña malhumorada perdida de un año atrás. Misty se mordío el labio y giró el anillo de su dedo anular. Le miró y descubrió que el también la estaba mirando, fijamente.

 **¿Qué, que pasa?** – balbuceo ella sintiendo que se sonrojaba ante la mirada oscura de Ash.

 **Todavía lo llevas.**

 **¿Qué?**

 **El anillo** – Ash hizo un gesto con su cara para señalarlo.

 **¿El anillo?** – Misty miró sus manos y entonces creyó morir. ¡Que vergüenza! Como iba a salir de esta.

 **¿Por qué?** – preguntó el incorporándose para colocarse en la silla y tener un mejor angulo de visión sobre ella.

 **¿Por qué qué?** – preguntó de nuevo, avergonzada.

 **Por qué sigues llevando el anillo.**

 **Bue…bue…no. Verás, es que yo, yo, yo** – Misty buscó nerviosa una excusa.

 **Tranquila. Yo también lo llevo** – dijo mostrando una cadena atada al cuello.

 **¿De verdad?** – dijo ella ilusionada. Quizás no todo estaba perdido entre ellos. El corazón de Misty comenzó a latir con fuerza.

 **Si. Me ayuda a recordar los errores cometidos, para no volver a repetirlos** – zanjó el devolviendo la vista a los papeles.

Misty se enfureció. ¿Un error? ¿Acababa de decir que lo que hubo entre ellos era un error? Se levantó de golpe, dispuesta a golpearle, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par.

 **¡Alo!** – gritó May colgada del marco de la puerta, tras un Gary sofocado que trataba de agarrarla.

 **¡Te dije que no molestases!** – gruñó el, tratando de recuperar el aliento, tras haberla perseguido por todo el gimnasio para impedir que molestase a Misty en su reunión.

 **Cierra el pico, viejo. Tan siquiera puedes respirar** – señaló May, mientras entraba en la sala y le daba un fuerte abrazo a Misty. **Peliroja, que es de tu vida, ¿eh?.**

 **Hola, May** – dijo Ash, levantándose de la mesa para saludarla.

 **¿Estás de broma? ¿Ash?** – miró a Misty tratando de averiguar que sucedía. **¿Qué haces aqúi?**

 **Estoy trabajando** – aclaró el rápidamente. **Dame un abrazo.**

Misty frunció el ceño. ¿Dame un abrazo? Por favor, que mal gusto. Ash estaba dispuesto a lo que fuese por darle celos, pensó la pelirroja. Aunque al ver la sonrisa de ambos, comenzó a dudarlo.

 **¿Todo bien?** – susurró May preocupada, recordando la última vez que había visto a Ash.

 **Perfecto. ¿Qué haces aquí?** – preguntó el separándose de ella.

 **Pues venía a invitar a Misty al cumpleaños de Drew. Pero ya que estás aquí, me ahorro el viaje y te entrego tu invitación** – dijo sonriente cogiendo un par de tarjetas de su bolso. **Toma.**

 **¿Fiesta temática?** – leyó Misty en voz alta.

 **¡Si! ¡Será maravilloso! Todos nos vestiremos con la ropa con la que nos conocimos, así podremos recrear y contar anécdotas de aquellos grandes momentos que hayamos vivido juntos** – aplaudió exagerando el discurso.

 **¡Si, maravilloso!** – ironizó Gary leyendo por encima del hombro de Misty.

 **Tranquilo, Gary. No hay invitación para alguien tan aburrido como tú** – echó la lengua a modo de burla. Gary apretó la mandíbula.

 **¡Tampoco pensaba ir! Tengo más cosas en las que invertir mi valioso tiempo.**

Misty y Ash se miraron de reojo. Ash guardó la invitación en el bolsillo trasero de su vaquero y no dijo nada más. Se sentó y volvió a remover los papeles de su escritorio. May lo miró, y sin decir nada, agarró a Misty del brazo y se dirigió a la salida.

 **Ya no molesto más. Tengo que entregar mas invitaciones. Bye bye** – dijo en alto despidiéndose con el brazo en alto. **Ven conmigo** – susurró a Misty sacándola a la fuerza del despacho.

Misty dio un traspiés y consiguió enderezarse antes de darse de bruces con el suelo.

 **Por poco me matas** – gritó la pelirroja colocando de nuevo los pliegues de la falda de su vestido.

 **Mmmmm** – murmuró May, juzgando el atuendo.

 **¿mmmm?** – imitó Misty.

 **Te ves muy linda. ¿Es nuevo?** – dijo May cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **¡No es lo que estás pensando, May!** – gritó ella sonrojada, cruzándose de brazos.

 **Veo que hay cosas que no cambian** – sonrío May. **¿Qué tal con él?**

 **Mal** – zanjó ella.

 **¿Mal?** – preguntó extrañada.

 **Peor que mal. Se me revuelven las tripas solo de verle. Intento ser amable pero de verdad que no puedo, May** – gruño de nuevo.

 **Ya** – asintió May. **¿Te veré en la fiesta?**

Misty miró de nuevo la invitación. Tenía ganas de pasárselo bien por una vez. Hacía un año que no había vuelto a salir, centrándose en el gimnasio, en la investigación de Gary y en su pen. Misty abrazó a su amiga, y le guiño un ojo. May comprendió. Se despidió de Misty y salió tan rápido como había llegado. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y salió un Gary malhumorado del despacho.

 **No le soporto. ¡Ese aire de prepotencia!** – gritó para que Ash escuchase. El moreno tan solo se sonrío sin despegar la vista de los papeles. **Estaré en el laboratorio, linda.**

¿Linda? Ash apretó el bolígrafo. Como se atrevía ese descarado. Aunque Misty y el ya no tuviesen nada, ella no podía estar con otro hombre. No tenía derecho a querer a otro. Su corazón se encogió al pensar cuantas veces durante su ausencia Gary había abrazado a la pelirroja o había reconfortado su pena.

Ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Drew significaba verla de nuevo, y fuera de un ambiente de trabajo, pero por otro lado, le apetecía tomar unos tragos y distraerse un poco. Sonrío ante la idea de volver a reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos en un ambiente más distendido del que había sido la recepción de Pokemon.

 **¿Y que le dijiste?** – preguntó Drew mientras cambiaba de canal en la TV.

 **Les di las invitaciones. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se sentía la tensión en el ambiente** – narraba May con aspavientos. **El de un lado, con la mirada centrada en los papeles. Ella, super linda, sin saber que decir. Cómo una telenovela.**

 **¿No estarás exagerando, querida?** – frunció el ceño al verla. Ella le propinó un golpe en la cabeza.

 **¡Que no! Te lo digo yo. Entre estos todavía queda algo. No se han olvidado.**

 **¿Me lo juras?** – torneo los ojos irónicamente.

 **Tu eres un hombre y jamás entenderás de estas cosas. ¡Ya se!** – dijo levantándose rápidamente – **Voy a llamar a Dawn y Serena para contárselo**.

 **Una cosa** – dijo Drew interrumpiendo el recorrido de la castaña **. ¿Van a arruinar mi cumpleaños?**

 **¿A que te refieres?** – dijo ella extrañada con el teléfono en la mano.

 **Ya sabes. Si van a discutir o a hacer un espectáculo. Prométeme que no van arruinar la fiesta** – pidió Drew serio.

 **Está bien** – dijo ella acercándose. Nadie va arruinar tu fiesta, amor **. ¡Va a ser la fiesta más recordada!**

Misty se probó de nuevo su top amarillo y sus shorts. Todo le quedaba demasiado apretado y pequeño. ¡Diablos! Apenas tenía tiempo de ir a comprar algo parecido. Se giró y miró su trasero. Definitivamente no podía ir con aquella ropa.

 **Cariño, sabemos que la situación del gimnasio es mala, pero no hace falta que busques trabajo de payasa, ¿vas a un circo?** – dijo Daisy entrando en la habitación.

 **¿No te han enseñado a llamar antes de entrar?** – gritó Misty avergonzada.

 **¿Para perderme este espectáculo? ¿Qué haces con tu ropa de cuando eras adolescente?** – sonrío la hermana.

 **Tengo una fiesta.**

 **¿Una fiesta? ¿tu?** – Daisy miró de arriba abajo a su hermana **. ¿Y vas a ir así vestida? De ninguna manera.**

 **Tranquila Daisy. Se trata de que todos vayan a la fiesta con la ropa de antaño. Es un evento temático** – explicó Misty **. Además de que…**

 **Entonces hay que hacerle un arreglo a ese top y ese short** – interrumpió a Misty dándole un empujón hacia el vestidor. **¡Este es un trabajo para el equipo de las Hermanas Sensacionales!**

Ash se sorprendió al descubrir lo apretado que le quedaba su remera patrocinada por la Liga Pokemon. Apenas podía articular movimiento con aquel chaleco. Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta. Todavía no alcanzaba a comprender porque acudía a aquella fiesta. Sin duda, se encontraría incómodo toda la noche por la presencia de la pelirroja, pero bastante tiempo había dejado pasar sin ver a sus amigos. Era hora de que recuperase su vida, y esta parecía ser la ocasión idónea. El timbre sonó y Ash miró extrañado a la puerta. Nadie tenía la dirección del nuevo piso, por lo que se acercó a ver quien era. Tragó saliva al comprobar por la mirilla, que Serena conservaba un buen sentido de la orientación, al recordar la dirección de su casa. Chasqueo la lengua y espero un segundo antes de abrir.

 **¡Tadam!** – gritó la rubia con los brazos en alto. **He tenido que hacerle unos arreglos a la falda pero aquí…** \- su rostro se congeló al verle. ¿ **Qué es esa ropa?**

 **¿Eh?** – Ash miró su remera. **¿No es que había que acudir con la ropa con la que nos conocimos?**

 **Precisamente. Yo jamás te vi con esa ropa. Tan solo en fotos con…-** Serena se calló al darse cuenta. Ash enrojecío y torció su rostro hacia otro lado.

 **Es solo ropa. ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Venía a buscarte** – balbuceo ella agarrándose el pliegue de la falda.

Serena estaba avergonzada. Se había presentado en casa de Ash sin avisar, y encima le había abochornado con su comentario recordando a la pelirroja. Se mordío el labio y trató de calmarse. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de conquistar al Maestro, y ella no hacía más que meter la pata.

 **Podemos ir juntos, ya que tu no sabes donde vive May exactamente** – se disculpó ella, intentando mostrar su sonrisa más franca.

 **Está bien. Pasa.**

Mientras tanto, Misty y Brock que se habían encontrado de camino a la fiesta, reían en el jardín mientras estaban tomando un par de cervezas.

¿ **Y cuando suspiraba por la Joy de Ciudad Carmín? ¿Recuerdas?** – río Brock negando con la cabeza.

 **¡Brock! Cualquiera te gustaba. ¡Todas menos yo!** – se quejó ella fingiendo estar enfadada.

 **Por que tu eres como mi hermanita** – río Brock colgándose del cuello de la pelirroja.

 **¡Si, claro!** – sonrío Misty dando un trago a su cerveza.

 **Oye, y hablando de viejos tiempos. ¿Qué tal estas?** – Misty frunció el ceño. **Si, ya sabes. Por la llegada del hijo Pródigo.**

 **Ah. Eso.** Gruñó dándole un trago más grande a su bebida.

 **Si es que podemos definir a Ash como "Eso"** – sonrío Brock compasivo.

 **No lo se. A veces le miro y me parece encontrar al pequeño Ash de siempre. Pero de repente, descubro una nueva faceta fría y calculadora. Ha cambiado.**

 **No podemos culparle** – aclaró Brock. La pelirroja le miró sorprendida.

 **No es culpa mía.**

 **No estoy diciendo que lo sea, Misty. Escusa no pedida…**

 **Justificación manifiesta** – completó Misty en susurro.

 **¡Chicos! Ya llegaron todos. Vamos a sacarnos las fotos de inicio de fiesta** – gritó May desde el porche de la casa.

Misty y Brock se miraron, y sin decir nada, ingresaron al interior. Brock siempre había dejado su posición clara respecto a ambos, Misty y Ash eran como sus hermanos y procuraría no posicionarse, por el bien del trío. Otros sin embargo no habían podido evitar tomar partido en el bando del Maestro o Misty. Las heridas estaban todavía muy abiertas, y a Brock le entristecía ver a una Misty apagada y gris, lejos de la chica alegre y soñadora que había conocido tiempo atrás.

 **¡Misty! Estás increíble** – gritó Dawn mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo que la dejaba sin respiración.

 **¡Y tu, Dawn! ¿Es la misma ropa de hace años?** – dijo Misty sorprendida al verla.

 **¡No inventes! Un apaño por aquí y por allá, y ya ves. ¿A que me veo igual?** – dijo exagerando la pose. Misty sonrío divertida **. ¡Ay, por Dios! Ahí va Tracey. Ya hablamos**.

Dawn se marchó tan rápido como vino y mientras Brock comentaba la indumentaria de Drew, Misty decidió dar un vistazo general a los invitados. Sus ojos se paralizaron al ver a una rubia de faldita roja de tablas haciéndole una carantoña a Don Perfecto Ketchump. Notó el chirriar de sus dientes, cuando él le regaló una hermosa y sincera carcajada que recordaba al antiguo Ash, entrenador Pokemon con aspiración a Maestro, de Pueblo Paleta.

 **Bueno, vamos a comenzar las fotos de la fiesta, antes de que todos nos veamos muy perjudicados** – bromeo May, mientras atraía la atención de los invitados de la fiesta. **¿Quién quiere empezar?**

 **¡Nosotros!** \- gritó Brock, cogiendo a Misty del brazo y obligándola a acercarse al Photocall.

 **¿Nosotros?** – susurró Misty enfadada.

 **Ash, tu también** – gritó Brock, alzando el brazo.

 **¿Qué?** – gritó ella, tratando de guardar la compostura.

El moreno dudó. Brock volvió a insistirle. Misty clavó las uñas en el brazo moreno del líder de Ciudad Plateada, mientras le suplicaba entre dientes que parase de una vez. Finalmente, Ash decidió unirse a los compañeros.

 **Ash, mejor en medio. Misty y Brock, haceros a los lados** – gritó Tracey mientras preparaba la cámara.

 **Diablos…-** susurró ella. Escuchó la sonrisa victoriosa de Ash y ella todavía se encendió mas.

 **¿Listos? Digan Goldeen.**

Tracey sacó un par de fotos, y mientras miraba el resultado en su pantalla digital, Ash observaba a Misty.

 **¿Qué sucede?** – decía ella de reojo, mientras mantenía los brazos en cruz.

 **Sigues teniendo ese gesto.**

 **¿Qué gesto?** – dijo ella mirándole sorprendida.

 **De enfado constante** – contestó el volviendo a mirar al frente.

 **Y tu esa cara de bobalicón…-** susurró de mal humor, mirando a otro lado.

Serena se mordía las uñas de manera insistente. Dawn se acercó por detrás y le dío un pequeño susto.

 **Se ven bien, ¿no lo crees?** – preguntó la morena con picardía.

 **¿Eh?** – dijo Serena volviéndose a la coordinadora.

 **Si. Ellos. Misty y Ash. Se ven bien juntos.**

 **Demasiado bien. Tanto que da miedo** – contestó Serena preocupada.

 **Continuará -**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Resumen:**_

 _Ash es Maestro Pokemon y como tal, tiene una serie de obligaciones que cumplir de cara a la Elite de Mesete Añil. Las relaciones entre ellos han estado tensas en los últimos meses, pero a petición de su buen amigo Lance, Ash vuelve a involucrarse con ellos, a través de una investigación interna sobre los líderes de los Gimnasios de Kanto._

 _Misty sigue siendo la líder invicta del Gimnasio Ciudad Celeste, pero una tormentosa relación con Ash en el pasado la ha cambiado. Ahora trabaja codo con codo con Gary Oak, y la relación entre ellos es cada vez más íntima._

 _Ahora, los dos están obligados a permanecer unos días juntos, a causa de la investigación que Ash debe realizar en el Gym de Ciudad Celeste._

May sonrío. Había transcurrido una hora desde el comienzo de la fiesta de cumpleños de Drew, y todo estaba siendo perfecto. Satisfecha dio un trago y observó la fotografía polaroid que Tracey le había entregado, tras posar con Ash y Brock. Benditos recuerdos. Una maravillosa época de su vida que le había permitido crecer como profesional y como persona. Sin olvidar que gracias a su viaje pokemon, había conocido al amor de su vida: Drew. Suspiró y volvió la mirada a los asistentes. Todos parecían charlar animadamente y festejaban de muy buen humor el cumpleaños de su novio. Todos salvo dos personas. Ash y Misty. Mientras que la pelirroja permanecía sentada en un sofá con cara de pocos amigos mientras escuchaba las historias de Tracey y Dawn, Ash mantenía una actitud muy abierta frente al coqueteo insistente de una Serena algo perjudicada por el coctel de bienvenida. Frunció el ceño. No sabía que le preocupaba más, una tormenta entre aquellos dos, o la tensa paz que estaban viviendo.

 **¡Entonces el me cogió del cabello y me estampó un besazo!** – río nerviosa Dawn mientras se tapaba el rostro con dos manos **. Jamás olvidaré ese día** – suspiró **. Y ustedes, ¿Tienen algún recuerdo que jamás olvidarán?**

Misty elevó su mirada tras permanecer un rato embobada con el movimiento de los hielos de su copa. Reflexionando sobre esa pregunta, se acomodó en el sofá, y esperó a que Tracey la sacase del apuro. Por supuesto que había un montón de detalles que jamás podría olvidar, y en la mayoría de ellos se encontraba su ex amigo y ahora enemigo: Ashton Ketchum.

 **Sin ninguna duda, el momento que jamás olvidaré fue cuando conseguí retratar el verdadero aspecto del legendario Suicune. ¡Lo tenía a 1 metro de distancia! Fue una conexión muy especial.**

 **¿Y tu Mist?** – preguntó Dawn interesada apoyando su cara en ambas manos. **¿Qué suceso memorable no olvidarás jamás?**

Misty sonrío y acto seguido frunció el ceño fingiendo que estaba pensando algo que decir. En realidad estaba rezando porque alguien la sacase de aquella incómoda situación. Todos los momentos que venían a su memoria eran desagradables o estaban siendo protagonizados junto a Ash.

 **¡Chicos! Acérquense al Salón. ¡Vamos a jugar a un juego!** – Grito May muy emocionada.

Misty respiró aliviada. Parece que allí arriba había alguien que la apreciaba, y había conseguido evitar una incómoda situación. Se levantó rápidamente e indicó a Dawn y Tracey que la acompañase. De camino, Ash y Serena pasaron delante de ella, muy juntos y riéndose a carcajada limpia. Misty apretó los puños y sintió el frío metal de su anillo. Una punzada le recorrío el cuerpo. Ahí estaba aquella andrajosa joya. No era bonita, no era elegante ni era cara, pero ahí permanecía. En la mano izquierda de la pelirroja. Lista para recordarle cuando menos lo esperase como la vida podía cambiar de un día para otro.

May había dispuesto unas sillas formando un círculo cerrado. Misty se sentó al lado de Brock y tocó la rodilla de este a modo de saludo. El moreno, que charlaba con Duplica, se volvió para sonreír a Misty. Ash se sentó enfrente, junto a Serena y Dawn. La amplia sonrisa del entrenador iluminaba todos los rincones de aquella casa. A Misty le entristecía ver la diferente actitud que mostraba ante Serena. ¿Por qué sonreía tanto? ¿No estaba ni un poco incómodo? ¿No estaba deseando escapar de allí? ¿Cómo ella? ¿Con ella?

…

Misty sacudió su cabeza y retiró el exceso de flequillo a un lado. No podía seguir pensando así. Aquello iba a destruirla de nuevo y no podía permitírselo. Le había costado mucho conseguir todo lo que tenía y no iba a tirarlo todo por la borda. De nuevo.

 **Bien chicos. Drew me ha propuesto que juguemos al Yo Nunca. Las horas de los niños han pasado y es hora de que la fiesta salvaje de adultos comience. Ya saben las reglas, poco mentir y mucho beber. Solo den un trago si habéis vivido lo que dice la persona que formula el "yo nunca". ¿Comenzamos? –** sonrío May dando una palmadita.

 **Venga. Empiezo yo, vais a saber lo que es bueno** \- se animó Brock. **Yo nunca, me he sentido avergonzado por algo que haya realizado.**

Brock dio un trago fuerte a su copa y se limpió el exceso de líquido con la palma de su mano mientras se quejaba. El resto también bebió.

 **Te toca, cumpleañero** – pidió Serena.

 **Esta bien. Si lo de Brock era fuerte esto lo es más. Yo nunca me he emborrachado hasta perder el conocimiento** – exclamó Drew alzando su copa mientras May le daba un manotazo en su pecho.

 **¡Eso solo te ha pasado a ti!** – protestaba May.

 **No solo a él** – dijo Ash bebiendo de su copa fijando la mirada en una Misty que permanecía muy pálida.

Todos se quedaron mudos. Que Drew fuese un flojo y se desmayase con tres copas de más no era nada nuevo. Que Ash confesase algo como eso si lo era.

 **¿Ash? ¿En serio? Tu, tan formal y responsable** – se burló Dawn a su lado.

Ash no retiró la mirada de Misty. ¿No se acordaba? Nadie lo diría por su palidez y rostro tenso. Sonrío para si mismo. Este juego iba a ser muy divertido.

 **Creo que me toca** – sonrío Ash de manera arrogante **. Yo nunca he traicionado la confianza de otra persona.**

Misty clavó la mirada en él. Sabía perfectamente que esa frase iba por ella. ¡Que rastrero era! Pero no podía amedrentarse de nuevo. Ya no había bebido en el turno de Drew, y no podía volver a hacer lo mismo. Conociendo a Ash, podría estallar en cualquier momento y comenzar a sacar los trapos sucios. Se fijo en el resto, que no había bebido, y sacando valor de donde no lo tenía dio un trago largo de su copa.

Ash tensó su gesto. No le agradaba ver la confirmación de algo que había estado sospechando durante mucho tiempo y que había sido tema de constante discusión entre el y la pelirroja. Pero aun así, se permitió el lujo de mostrar una amplia sonrisa irónica. A esa niñata le tenía que quedar bien claro que él no vivía en el pasado.

 **Mist, te toca** – comentó May, que comenzaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa por la actitud de los ex amigos.

 **Yo nunca me he arrepentido de un lío de una noche** – dijo ella sin emoción en la voz, pero se sorprendió al ver que Ash, entre otros, bebía de su copa.

Serena le miró de reojo. ¿Estaría bebiendo por ella? Incómoda, se refregó la espalda en la silla y trato de distraer su atención hacia otro punto.

 **¡Me toca!Yo nunca me he gastado cantidades ingentes de dinero en algo que después no he utilizado** – exclamó May, poniéndose de pie.

El juego continuó durante unos 20 minutos aproximadamente, y para desgracia de algunos, el alcohol comenzaba a hacer mella en los invitados, que cada vez exclamaban cosas más incoherentes. Aun así, Ash y Misty eran de los pocos que continuaban bastante sobrios.

 **Yo nunca he sido infiel** – comentó Ash despreocupado revolviendo su copa.

Silencio.

Misty levantó la vista y clavó su mirada en él. La tensión comenzó a emanar entre los invitados y nadie sabía muy bien como reaccionar ante esa afirmación. Ash no se amedrentó y también clavó su mirada.

 **Vamos. Hay una persona aquí que tiene que beber y no lo está haciendo** – sugirió el moreno de manera sarcástica.

 **¿Qué?** – preguntó sorprendida Dawn.

 **No me obligues a descubrirte. Sería de muy mal gusto** – comentó Ash.

 **Ash, ya basta** – sentenció Brock enfadado. Ash le miró, volvió a sonreír.

 **Vamos el pasado, pasado está. Pero en este juego hay que ser sincero, ¿no creen?** – dijo satisfecho, mientras observaba lo nerviosa que comenzaba a encontrarse Misty.

 **Bueno, creo que ya hemos acabado** – sugirió May levantándose. Se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta y ella quería evitarla a toda costa.

 **No, claro que no. Claro que no hemos acabado. Cuando esa persona beba, el juego habrá terminado. O sale ella o la saco yo a la fuerza.**

 **¡Ash!** – gritó Brock de nuevo.

 **Está bien** – dijo Misty poniéndose de pie para la sorpresa de todos.

La pelirroja hizo caso omiso a Brock, que le agarraba una muñeca para impedir que hiciese una locura. Decidida, cruzó el circulo de sillas para ponerse de frente a él, que permanecía de pie también.

 **¿Quieres verme darle un trago a esta copa no?** – preguntó ella fríamente.

 **Quiero verte hacer lo que tienes que hacer** – respondió Ash.

 **Entonces disfruta** – Misty dio un trago largo a su copa mientras mantenía sus ojos aguamarina en el moreno, y después le arrojó el resto de alcohol a la cara del muchacho. ¡Vete al infierno, imbécil!

Misty dio una vuelta sobre si misma, y aguantándose las ganas de llorar salió hacia el porche de la casa. Nunca había sentido tal humillación y no sabía si era más el dolor de verse en semejante situación, frente a todos sus amigos, o que Ash Ketchump hubiera vuelto a ponerla a los pies de los caballos.

Brock se levantó enérgicamente de la silla e hizo un ademán de dirigirse a Ash, aunque finalmente desistió, y salió del salón, no sin antes propinarle una mirada de reproche al moreno. El resto permaneció en silencio, prácticamente paralizados, esperando la reacción del Maestro Pokemon, mientras Ash se retiraba el alcohol de su rostro con la mano. Serena se levantó rápidamente y le ofreció un pañuelo de tela, pero éste lo rechazo.

 **Ash, esta vez te has pasado, en serio** – gimió May molesta con la actitud de su amigo.

 **May tiene razón. Lo que has hecho hoy no ha estado nada bien** – secundó Dawn negando con la cabeza.

Ash no dijo nada, simplemente recogió su chaqueta y salió de la casa ante la sorpresa de todos. Serena hizo ademán de seguirle pero Dawn la sujeto del antebrazo. Serena la miró y Dawn le negó con la cabeza.

Al salir de la casa, vió de refilón como Misty se consolaba en los brazos de Brock, que permanecía en silencio acariciando el cabello de la pelirroja. En la tranquilidad de la noche se escuchaban los gimoteos de la entrenadora, que a penas podía articular palabra. Brock levantó la vista, y le vió. Clavo su mirada en el moreno de nuevo, y Ash retrocedió. Lo mejor sería irse, así que emprendió el paso de nuevo.

 **Misty, trata de tranquilizarte** – pidió Brock desesperado. **No ha sido más que un juego.**

 **No, Brock. Se que no ha sido sólo un juego para él. Lo supe desde el primer momento. Sabía que esto iba a acabar mal** – dijo ella en un susurro mientras seguía abrazada al pecho de Brock.

 **Mist…** -dijo May acercándose. **Cuanto siento que haya sucedido algo como esto…**

 **No, May. La que lo siente soy yo. No debería haber venido.**

 **¡No! Tu no tienes la culpa. Es él quien tiene que aclararse de una vez por todas** – dijo May efusivamente, robando a la pelirroja de los brazos de Brock **. Vamos amiga, no quiero verte así.**

Ash llegó a la habitación de hotel que tenía asignada por la Liga Pokemon, y se quitó el chaleco y la gorra de un aspavientos. Se miró al espejo y tensó su rostro. ¿en que se había convertido? Todo era una pantonima. ¿Alguna vez había llegado a ser de verdad como recordaba? ¿Un pueblerino despreocupado, optimista y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás? ¿Cuándo se había transformado en un monstruo déspota y lleno de rencor? Dio un puñetazo con rabia al espejo, y este rompió en mil pedazos. Ni siquiera el dolor del cristal al rasgar la piel de su mano le hizo cambiar de gesto. Se mantuvo impasible, mientras la sangre brotaba a borbotones manchando la moqueta beige de un color ciruelo.

 **Estupido crétino** – murmuró al fin, saliendo de su trance y observando de nuevo su mano, sorprendiéndose por una oleada de dolor intenso que le hizo apretar los dientes **. Mierda** – bramó, mientras corría al baño para recoger una toalla.

Misty había llegado al Gimnasio, acompañada de Tracey y Brock, pero ante la insistencia de estos porque la dejaran ser acompañada esa noche, ella se había negado en rotundo. Quería estar sola. Necesitaba estar sola. Llorar sin temor a ser vista y soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro, sin tapujos. Caminó despació por el Hall y se encerró en su habitación. El click de la puerta dio inicio a un sendero de lágrimas que cubrieron su rostro de nuevo. Acongojada por aquellos sentimientos que creía olvidados, se dejó caer sobre el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta. Todo lo que había estado evitando hasta este momento, creyendo ilusamente que le serviría para dar carpetazo a su historia con Ash, había sido inútil. Lloró, lloró y lloró, sola con sus pensamientos, hasta que cayó sumida en un profundo sueño.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **\- ¿Me crees estúpido, Misty?**_ _– gritó Ash furioso arrastrándola de un brazo al interior de la habitación de hotel que había reservado para su primer aniversario como novios._

 _ **\- ¡Suéltame!**_ _– gritó ella tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Me haces daño._

 _-_ _ **Ahora mismo vas a explicarme que hacías con ese**_ _– dijo despectivamente._

 _ **\- ¡Solo me lo encontré!**_ _– gritó ella, alejándose de él mientras se sujetaba el antebrazo para calmar el dolor de la agarrada del moreno._

 _ **-¿Sólo te lo encontraste?**_ _– ironizó el con una carcajada._ _ **Mira que me lo advirtieron, y yo como tonto creyendo que todo estaba bien**_ _– gritó el acercándose a ella._

 _-_ _ **¡No hice nada malo! Rudy solo quería hablar conmigo…¡Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos!-**_ _explicó ella chocando contra la pared que tenía tras de si. Ya no podía escapar del entrenador._

 _ **\- Si te crees que voy a quedarme como imbécil creyendo esa estúpida excusa, estás muy equivocada. He dejado todo por ti. ¿Lo entiendes?**_ _– amenazó el estrellando su puño contra la pared que resguardaba a Misty._ _ **Todo. He perdido todo. ¿Y así me lo pagas?**_ _– sonrío él._ _ **Óyeme bien, porque solo lo diré una vez. No volverás a verme…-**_ _se acercó al rostro de ella y susurro furioso._ _ **Nunca. ¿Lo entiendes Misty? Esto se acabó.**_

 _ ***Fin Flashback***_

Misty abrió los ojos de golpe, sofocada por la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Hasta en sus sueños era atacada por sus propios recuerdos. Movió el cuello y sintió dolor, y entonces se dio cuenta. Había dormido en la misma posición que se había quedado al llegar al Gymnasio. Se levantó y sintió que un calambre recorría su pierna izquierda. Aun así, consiguió erguirse y mirar el reloj. Las 8:45. Suspiró y sintió ansiedad en su pecho. Por nada del mundo quería verlo. Ojalá no viniese al gimnasio ese día. Aunque sabía que era altamente improbable, pidió a los cielos que el moreno no apareciese por allí.

Sus peores presagios se hicieron realidad cuando le vió llegar a través de la cristalera donde se encontraba la recepción. Lucía mejor que nunca. Una camisa azul cielo que destacaba su bronceado, unos vaqueros oscuros y unas deportivas. Consigo traía un maletín de piel marrón. Misty gruñó para si misma, la única que tenía un aspecto realmente deplorable era ella. Ni siquiera una ducha de media hora le había servido para deshacerse de unos ojos hinchados como pelotas de pin pon,y una nariz tan roja como su cabello.

 **Buenos días –** dijo él sin vacilar, mientras se retiraba las gafas de sol del rostro.

Misty alertó un vendaje en una de sus manos, y frunció el ceño. Estaba segura que ayer, en la fiesta, no tenia nada. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Le miró a los ojos, y descubrió, para su sorpresa unas incipientes ojeras. Sonrío para sus adentros. ¿Habría pasado una noche tan mala como ella? Eso esperaba. Le deseaba todo el dolor del mundo.

 **Hoy no necesito que te encuentres en las instalaciones, voy a rellenar informes y papeleo. Si no te importa, me instalaré en el despacho de la otra vez** – dijo él mientras andaba con paso firme dirección al ascensor.

Ella no contestó. Negó con la cabeza. Por un momento pensó que el le daría unas disculpas. ¿Pero como iba a hacer eso? ¿Ashton Ketchump disculpándose? ¿El cabezota más grande de todo Kanto? Eso jamás. Aunque la culpabilidad le estuviera matando, jamás daría el primer paso.

Ash entró en el ascensor y observó a Misty antes de que los paneles de acero se cerrasen por completo. Frunció al ceño al comprobar que su chulería de la noche pasada había pasado factura a la pelirroja. Se apretó el vendaje de la mano y gimió por el dolor. Estaba siendo un auténtico gilipollas.

Llevaba tres horas de trabajo sin pausa, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Observó la pantalla y vió el nombre de May. Dudó en si coger, pues sabía la que le esperaba, pero decidió enfrentar la verdad:

 **Tu, miserable** – gritó May ofuscada. **¿Sabes el bochorno que me has hecho pasar?**

 **Hola May, yo también me alegro de hablar contigo** – ironizó el.

 **Dejate de estupideces pequeño y asqueroso Caterpie. ¿Quedaste contento, por fin? ¿le has devuelto todo el daño que Misty te hizo en su día?** – dijo ella con pena.

 **No se de que hablas…**

 **Lo sabes muy bien. Además, quien te crees para arruinar de esa manera la fiesta de Drew. Espero una disculpa por todas las molestias ocasionadas.**

 **May, tengo mucho trabajo. Ahora no puedo hablar** – se excusó el para finalizar la conversación.

 **Muy bien. Escóndete en tu agujero de nuevo. No se en que te has convertido, Ash, pero no me gusta. Haz lo que te de la gana, pero no esperes que nadie vaya a sacarte las castañas del fuego cuando realmente lo necesites. Adios.**

Ash escuchó el golpe del teléfono en el soporte antes de que la línea se cortase. Miró el teléfono y suspiró recostándose en la silla. Jugo con el, entre sus dedos, mientras permanecía con la vista perdida. Realmente, más alla del enfrentamiento con Misty, había dejado en muy mal lugar a May con Drew, pues gracias a él, seguro que la fiesta había sido dada por concluída. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto reconocer que se había equivocado? ¿Qué se había comportado como una sabandija?

Se levantó de la silla estirando su cuello, y recogió un par de informes junto a su teléfono y se recostó en el sofá del despacho. Continuaría leyendo un rato más comodo.

Eran las 8 de la tarde y Ash no daba señales de vida. Misty golpeaba el pie contra los azulejos de la piscina del gimnasio. ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo? Ninguno de los dos días se había quedado tanto tiempo. ¿Habría encontrado algo en su contra? ¿Estaría redactado un informe negativo? Ahora mismo, preocuparse por si misma era lo más egoísta que podía hacer. Había intereses mayores en peligro. Si perdía su gimnasio, la tradicción familiar de las mujeres Waterflower, sus hermanas jamás la perdonarían. Tenía que intentar tragar su orgullo, y si no podía conseguir que la amistad con Ash volviese, al menos tratar de tener una relación cordial.

Decidida, recogió sus cosas y se encaminó hacia al ascensor para ir al encuentro del moreno. Al montarse en el ascensor, se sorprendió atusando su cabello con energía. ¿Se estaba arreglando para él? ¡Jamás! Se miró fijamente, y se mordió un labio, mientras se repetía así misma que esta vez debía de dejar su orgullo de lado.

Tocó a la puerta del despacho, que estaba completamente cerrada pero nadie contestó. Volvió a hacerlo por segunda vez y esperó unos segundos. Tampoco obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió entrar igualmente. En un primer vistazo, vió la mesa del despacho llena de papeles pero nadie sentado en su silla. Extrañada buscó al Maestro Pokemon por toda la sala, y al fin lo encontró.

Estaba durmiendo, recostado en el sofá de piel, con la cara ligeramente ladeada, y unos papeles encima de su pecho. Se acercó a el, y reparó en que su camisa estaba ligeramente desabrochada, dejando entre ver las clavículas de éste. Aspiró profundo y trató de tranquilizarse. Incluso durmiendo era atractivo. Volvió a observarle y apreció de nuevo el vendaje de su mano. Como un acto reflejo, dirigió su mano izquierda para palparle, cuando sintió el peso de su cuerpo caer contra la alfombra y su espalda chocó contra el suelo.

Asustada abrió los ojos, y lo encontró encima de ella, con su mano agarrando el cuello de ésta. La mirada de Ash, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, llenos de una ira que jamás había visto antes, dio paso a un gesto fruncido, y posteriormente a la congoja al verse en esa situación con ella.

 **Lo, lo siento** – balbuceo él incorporándose, y prestando una mano a la pelirroja para que se levantara. **Estaba teniendo una pesadilla** – se excusó el recobrando la compostura.

 **Tranquilo** – dijo ella sin mucho convencimiento tras ponerse de pie. Son las 8 de la tarde, y debo cerrar ya las puertas del recinto.

 **¿Las ocho**? – dijo el sorprendido, mientras se dirigía al sofá a recoger todos los papeles. **Me quedé dormido** – gruñó el, poniendo todo en orden.

 **Ash** …- murmuró ella agarrando sus manos con fuerza.

 **¿Si?** – se giró el para observarla.

Misty le miró con sorpresa. El moreno había relajado su rostro, y por un momento, creyó ver de nuevo a su amigo de Pueblo Paleta. Ash la miraba profundamente, y avanzó hacia ella.

 **Nada. Esperaré abajo** – dijo ella asustada, para salir corriendo del despacho después de dar un portazo.

¿Qué mierda había sido eso? Pensaron los dos al unísono.

Comentario Usagich: Hola a todos. Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero no he podido estar al pendiente de esto por temas de trabajo. Desgraciadamente no voy a poder seguir actualizando esta historia, ya que me mudo a Caracas y voy a tener muchísimo que hacer, además de que me encuentro ya un poco aburrida de los fanfics, y creo que quiero tomarme un respiro. Como se que las historias incompletas son un fastidio para la gente que las lee, he hablado con una buena amiga que también escribe, aunque no en esta plataforma, y se ha ofrecido a continuar esta historia por mi. Esta historia con los cuatro capítulos publicados, se traspasarán a la cuenta de usuario de Fanfiction denominada como Aurich, mi amiga, que se encargará de actualizar y ponerle fin a esta historia (tendréis unos 25 caps. Aproximadamente). Les recomiendo muy mucho que pasen por su pefil y la agreguen a favoritos, porque escribe genial, y tiene un tono de contar la historia muy parecido al mío (de hecho, ella también supervisó y colaboró escribiendo capítulos de otras historias mías, en una antiguo perfil de usuario mío). Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, y aunque no dejen muchas Reviews, les agradezco su presencia. Hasta siempre. No olviden agregar el Autor Aurich, para continuar con el avance de esta historia.

Comentario Aurich: ¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva en esta plataforma así que por favor ténganme paciencia si hago cosas raras a la hora de actualizar. Bueno, creo que me presentaré. Soy Aurich, y me encanta Shipear Pokemon. He de decir que soy más fan de la pareja Satoshi-Serena, que Satoshi-Kasumi, pero también me gusta, y por eso he decidido aceptar esta colaboración que me ofrece mi amiga. He de decir que me limitaré a seguir la trama de la historia hasta el capítulo 7 aproximadamente. A partir de ese momento, la historia ya corre a cargo de mi persona, por lo que espero que os guste lo que le tengo pensado a estos dos. Aviso que me gusta el drama, pero siempre decorado con un toque cómico, y creo que eso es lo que hace especial a mis Fics. Sin más que decir, nos vemos en la próxima actualización, en mi cuenta Aurich.


	5. Nota de autor

Actualización: Como ya habíamos comentado, traspasamos los cuatro capítulos de esta historia a la nueva cuenta que llevará mi compañera Aurich, así que las actualizaciones de esta historia ya no se harán desde esta cuenta de usuario, si no desde la de mi amiga Aurich:

\- Enlace de la historia: historia

\- Enlace de perfil de Aurich: u/7783174/

Muchas gracias, y esperamos que nos sigais en el nuevo perfil.


End file.
